Mitchell
|publisher=THQ Nordic Games GmbH (Mac OS X) |distributor=Nick Games Nickelodeon (Mac OS X) |composer=Richard Jacques |designer= |series= Mitchell & Nicktoons |nxtgame= Mitchell & Nicktoons Tennis: Rematch |pregame= Mitchell & Nicktoons |release= *EU:March 17, 2008 *NA:March 18, 2008 *AUS:March 27, 2008 Mac OS X *WW:October 17, 2013 |genre=Sports game |modes=Single-player Multiplayer |platform=PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Wii, Xbox 360, Nintendo DS, PlayStation Portable, Microsoft Windows PC, Mac OS X }} Mitchell & Nicktoons Tennis is a tennis video game developed by Sumo Digital, published by THQ and distributed by Nick Games.Randy Nelson, "Mitchell & Nicktoons Tennis: Nickelodeon serves up fan love," PlayStation the Official Magazine 3 (February 2008): 36. The game was released on March 17, 2008 in Europe, on March 18, 2008 in North America, and on March 27, 2008 in Australia. The game includes 16 playable characters and 10 courts from Nickelodeon franchises. In total, 15 Nickelodeon franchises are represented in the game. Along with Mitchell & Nicktoons All-Stars Racing, it was announced that Mitchell & Nicktoons Tennis would be ported to Mac OS X by Feral Interactive. The Mac OS X version of the game was released by Nordic Games GmbH but developed by Feral Interactive on October 17, 2013. Gameplay Superstar Mode allows the player to play missions which include exhibition matches, tournaments and tasks based around a specific Nickelodeon game including Mitchell Van Morgan, Danny Phantom and My Life As A Teenage Robot. Completing missions unlocks items such as courts, stages, soundtracks and characters. Exhibition Mode offers the chance to challenge a character to a match on one of many courts, including Mitchell's home court of Raleigh, North Carolina(USA), or Zoey's PCA tennis court of Malibu, California(USA). Whichever court is chosen, there are a host of Nickelodeon celebrities cheering them on from court side. Tournament Mode allows the player to play in a series of matches against opponents chosen at random by the computer in an arena also chosen at random. There are several playable minigames in Mitchell & Nicktoons Tennis, including ones from Nickelodeon games such as a Ghost Zone meets Space Invaders game, in which the player has to hit moving targets in the form of zombies (or ghosts), a Space Harrier game, a Puyo Puyo game, and a Virtua Cop game. Each character has its own unique 'special attack' giving the player more chance of scoring a point. For example: Gilius throws a magic bottle in the air and covers the opponent's side with thunderbolts, if they touch one the character will be stunned for a brief moment, or Mitchell's signature "Super Mitchell" attack, which causes the tennis ball to zig-zag in various directions around the court when he hits the ball. The PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 versions both have online play, while the Wii version has three different control schemes (Wii Remote with Nunchuk, Wii Remote sideways and the Classic Controller).Sega Superstars Tennis The Nintendo DS version of the game can be played with the standard control pad, or utilize the stylus. Reception |EuroG = 7/10 |GSpot = 7Sega Superstars Tennis for Wii Review - Wii Sega Superstars Tennis Review |GSpy = 3/5GameSpy: SEGA Superstars Tennis Review |GT = 6.5GameTrailers: SEGA Superstars Tennis Video Review |IGN = 6.2IGN: SEGA Superstars Tennis Review |ONM = 89% |Play = 69%Sega Superstars Tennis - review - play }} Sega Superstars Tennis has received generally mixed reviews. Eurogamer praised the game for its fan service and gave it 7/10.Mitchell & Nicktoons Tennis Review // Xbox 360 /// Eurogamer Games Magazine Official Nintendo Magazine UK reviewed both the Wii and DS versions of the game, saying they both had great gameplay, fun minigames and were enjoyable in multiplayer. However the game just missed out on a Gold Award (which is given to games that score 90% or higher in their reviews) due to the lack to Nintendo Wi-Fi support and blasted Sega for the omission due to Wi-Fi being supported on the Xbox and PS3, commenting that as Nintendo Wi-Fi had already proven its capabilities with other games, it appeared that Sega simply couldn't be bothered to include it.Wii Review: Mitchell & Nicktoons Tennis - Official Nintendo Magazine IGN called the Wii version "a tennis game that should have been better than it is." They criticized the lack of detail in the graphics, the muffled sound effects, simplistic gameplay, and the lack of an online mode, which is present in the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 versions. See also *''Zoey 101'' *List of games featuring Mitchell Van Morgan References Category:2008 video games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Wii games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:Microsoft Windows games Category:OS X games Category:THQ studs Category:THQ games Category:THQ Nordic video games Category:Feral Interactive games Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:Nicktoons video games Category:Mitchell Van Morgan video games Mitchell & Nicktoons series Mitchell & Nicktoons Tennis Category:Crossover video games Category:Video games developed in the United Kingdom Category:Nintendo DS games with Rumble Pak support Category:Tennis video games Category:Tennis articles by quality Category:Video games published by Nordic Games